rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeoAX/Jaune, greatest warrior at Beacon? + Aura Theory
Hello there, everyone! I'm RushingZ, and I'm somewhat of a new user to this website! But, let's not talk about me, instead, let's talk about the character, Jaune Arc. Now, throughtout most of the episodes, Jaune appears to be the weakest and least skilled of everyone at Beacon, being looked down on by many, excluding Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang, somewhat. However, Jaune may not be what everyone thinks he is. Jaune could not have gotten into Beacon without any combat experience, leaning to the theory that he may secretly be a brave and noble warrior. And, as mentioned by Glynda in Episode 7, he is appearently nothing likes his 'transcripts' say. This could either mean that the person who enrolled him into Beacon could have been lying to improve Jaune's fighting skills, or... Jaune could be greater than everyone already in skill, strength, and combat, though in acts of desperation. Imagine this: Jaune and his family are out hunting, camping, ect (think up your own scenario), and he and his family are attacked by the Grimm. Multiple of his relatives are wounded, perhaps even dead, causing Jaune to snap and destroy all of the Grimm attacking them, without trying. This is what I think, personally. Now, the above scenario could have something to do with the newly revealed power known as 'Aura'. I'm not going to explain what it is here because I'm too lazy, and it's all written up on it's wiki page. Now, this is (another) one of my theories about Aura. In Episode 6, Pyrrha states that Jaune has lots of Aura within him, and this is what I can get from it. Aura is the type of strength in the RWBY verse. Instead of it being: more = powerful, and less = weaker, I believe that it is reversed. This is why Ruby and the others barely use Aura (yet), is because they have much less compared to their weaker comrades. Therefore, most skilled, strong, and agile (what I believe Aura increases) hunters / huntresses produce much less Aura, only able to use small amounts of it from time to time. Now, in the case of Jaune, who possesses a large amount of Aura, he is able to utilise Aura much more (as seen when his Aura heals his scratch in a matter of seconds). If anyone else were to use their Aura to heal themselves, it could take much longer (minutes - days). I do think there is something wrong with Jaune though. He is not able to use his Aura alot though, even though he may train constantly. This could be a disease, some sort of physical block, or he's just not training hard enough. I think that the third possibility is the most likely. So, yeah. This is a theory I came up with a few days ago. Thanks for reading, and see you all soon. ADHD Version: Jaune is like Son Gohan from DBZ, and may have to unlock his potential through HARDer training. And Aura is just like Myostatin, except without muscle increase. Category:Blog posts